Surfboards have been widely available for many years, and more recently sailboards, paddle boards and related aquatic floatation devices have become increasingly popular. Surfboards exist in various sizes and shapes; for example, shortboards and longboards. Longboards are typically greater than 2.4 meters (8 feet) in length measured from nose to tail. In contrast, shortboards are typically less than 1.8 meters (6 feet) in length.
Because the center of gravity of a standing person above a paddle board is significantly expanded above the water line, paddle boards typically require an increase in one or more of length, width, and thickness of the board. The increased size results in at least two problems.
First, a wide board, especially one having a width greater than 50 centimeters (20 inches), is difficult to carry. Typical surfboards are usually carried underarm. This becomes impossible with large boards. One can be injured by overextending one's arm in an attempt to carry an oversized board.
Second, the added mass from increased bulk of oversized boards presents additional problems. For example, these boards often become too heavy for a person to carry under the arm, or even above the head when using two hands each grasping an opposite rail. Additionally, the sea often creates strong winds which are beneficial to sailing and other aquatic activities; however a rider carrying an oversized board can become injured from winds blowing against the board if the individual does not having a strong grasp of the board.
Without an appropriate grip of the board, the board can slip from the arm and become damaged from hitting the ground. Additionally, wind can force the board out from a weak grip and can cause damage to the board or injury to the person carrying the board.
There have been many attempts to improve the function of carrying oversized aquatic floatation devices such as longboards and paddle boards.
For example, Chock, Jr., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0187274 discloses a wearable rack for carrying a stand-up surfboard, also referred to herein as a paddle board. One problem with this design includes having to leave the carrier at the beach when paddling out on the board. The carrier can therefore become easily picked up by the rise of tides and drift away, or be stolen. Additionally, if a rider were to take the carrier into the surf, the carrier might easily be lost or even become a hazard should the carry carrier strap wrap around a riders body. Whether left on shore or taken into the surf, the carrier described in this application is problematic for at least the reasons set forth above.
Another attempt to improve carrying of oversized surf boards includes the embodiments disclosed in Conroy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,551. This reference discloses a lightweight carrier made of PVC and foam, the carrier attaches to the board and a second attachment includes a handle for strapping on the board such that a user can pull the strapped handle and wheel the board to the surf. One problem with this carrier is that the wheels would be difficult to move through the sand at a beach. Additionally, there are several attachment components which can each become lost if left at the beach while the rider paddles out. Additionally, it would be inconvenient to haul the carrier into the surf.
It is also difficult to secure a recreational floatation board on top or against the side of a vehicle, or on a luggage rack due to the lack of grasping structure.